Eren's Resolve
by layloww
Summary: What happens if Eren learns the truth hidden in the basement before the breach . different Eren due to the memories that his possess ( more mature and stronger ) with some romance between Mikasa / Eren / Annie . [ also long hair Eren because he is a f*king badass in the manga]


**\- Before the fall of Shighanshina [Year 845]**

"I want to be free." I muttered those words whilst reaching my hand to the blue sky, i was following a bird with my gaze until i couldn't see him anymore because of these 'bars' that imprison us, the walls, I've hated being here, trapped like cattle, but what did upset me the most was not these walls, nor the titans that were willing to consume us, what angered me the most was the other races that hated our existence , the 'Marleyans' , a society that lives a life of luxury without oppression beyond the ocean, a society that discriminates against us due to our ancestors wrong doings , my head is still fuzzy due to the heavy information that my father layed out on me yesterday.

"Ugh, what am i supposed to do."

_Flashback._

"Father, can i tell you something without informing mom?" I said those words to my father when we were home.

"Sure son."

"I want to join the Survey Corps."

"..." My father just stared at me with curiosity , i was quite surprised to find out that he didn't flip out on me.

"Eren, why do you want to join the Survey Corps?"

"I just hate being here, inside these walls I feel suffocated, I want to fight for humanity, I want us to be free." I uttered those words loudly with all my resolve because that's what i believed in, my father's eye widened as he heard the word 'free' and i saw him smile a bit.

"Eren, come with me, i'm going to show you something." He said as he took my hand and took me to his basement.

I always wondered what my father hid in his basement.

"Eren, I know you're just a little kid and i know it's cruel to burden you with something like this but i don't have much time and i feel that after what you said, you are fit for the role" my father said those words but i didn't quite wrap my head around what they meant.

"W-what?"

"Look son, you probably won't understand if i just told you but you'll see everything." after saying that, my father put a needle and some books that he took from his drawer in his briefcase, he guided me to a secluded area just outside the town , i just followed him without asking him anything because at the moment I was extremely confused.

"Look Eren, the memories will guide you, from there you have to do what you think is right." Suddenly he took my hand by force and took out the needle.

"D-dad , STOP , you're acting out of it. " I tried to shake him because he wasn't making any sense at this point, I was scared of him and scared of what was going to happen to me.

"EREN, after this you have to read the books, they will help you remember." after he said that he injected me with the needle and my memory went hazy a bit after that.

After a while i woke up whit a headache but i just couldn't grasp what i was doing here, it was a secluded area outside the town but when did i get here ?!

"Huh, whose briefcase is that?" it was a brown briefcase with the initials G.Y. , i recognized out now, it was my father's, but what was it doing here with me?

I opened it and saw three books, I opened one who had a drawing of my father and a female friend of his?! with also a kid, i ignored the 'drawing' and started reading the books, it was a fantasy book about someone who lived in a luxurious society outside the walls, it was a sad story.

"Heh, didn't know my father had a thing for the..." I froze suddenly and felt a lightning chill in my brain, i was experiencing everything that i read from a first person perspective, from my father's perspective, i felt his pain, his anger, his resolve, and most importantly i learnt about the state of the outside world but most importantly i remembered what happened here and i felt like throwing up.

'I ate my father?!' I cried and I mourned because of what I did but after calming down and thinking rationally, I knew he wanted me to consume him and possess the Power of the Titan that he had, from the memories i knew that the titan's name was the Attack Titan, not only that but i could see that he had another power that he got just yesterday, he was in a cavern with a family that wore white robes, he consumed another Titan Shifter after battling her and thus he stole her power, which meant i had 2 of the 9 other titans.

I don't know how i processed this so easily but i just knew everything that my father knew , It's like he lives within me, not only him, but other ancestors of ours who had the same power as well.

_Flashback End._

'So i have the ability to transform into a powerful titan and judging from the information that my memory revealed, I possess the power of 2 titans , the Founding Titan and the Attack Titan.' I felt a huge burden on my back, and I was lost of what I had to, where was i going to start if i wanted to free **our race** ?!

I decided to let my head rest a bit under the shade of a tree close to the outer wall, I didn't inform mom about what happened to Father , after all what could i say to her , 'Hey mom , I just ate dad and i'm going on a mission to free everyone in the wall , see ya.' that sounds completely stupid, I didn't have much friends to confide in , Armin was the my closest friend , he is really smart but it's going to be hard for him to process all the knowledge that i possess without him thinking i went insane.

There was also the daughter of Mr. Ackermann, she was a kind sweet girl and i'm fairly acquainted with her , we met through strange circumstances considering me and my father saved her and her parents from some burglars when he took me with him to them for a medical visit a couple of months ago, luckily her parents came out unscathed and after that she became a bit clingy to me, I visit her household often to play but i'm not that close to her , even though she is very protective of me.

*sigh* "Oh well, i'm going to think about it after waking up" i decided to let it go and think about it later so i shut my eyes for a bit.

"..."

"..."

***BOOM* **

"What the hell ?!" I woke up to lightning strike sound that made the earth beneath me tremble, I was lightning coming out of the sky and felt that this scenery was familiar for some reason.

"Where have i seen something like thi.." I suddenly remembered what was it , a Titan Shifter just transformed from just outside the wall , I had the 2 two Titans that Marley didn't have which meant that the Marleyans have launched their attack, a sudden huge head appeared from above the walls , a Titan taller than the 50 meters walls , no mistaking it , it was the Colossal Titan.

I was terrified from the sight of it, it was the first time I experienced the presence of a Titan , I already saw a lot of them from my father's memories but this was different , i was still a 12 year old kid.

He broke the gate of the wall, multiple titans managed to swarm in and I could hear from way outside my town screams of terror and agony.

"M-Mom.." I ran as fast as i can to our home to take my mother to shelter , i was shocked from what i was seeing, people being crushed by debris , others trying helplessly to save them.

"N-No, She's going to be there like always." I reached the corner that led to my house and when i turned my head to my house's direction, I couldn't believe what I saw , I just froze there , a blonde smiling Titan was eating her , she was already broken in half , getting eaten by that smiling Titan.

I tried to utilize the Power that my father passed on to me but to no avail , I was just hurting myself without anything happening.

"..." 'I'm useless, I didn't live up to dad's expectations' I was on my knees crying accepting the fate of death , I didn't want to live anymore.

"There he is Hannes-san please go get Eren." I heard a familiar voice call out to someone else but i couldn't care who it was .

Someone suddenly picked me up and i couldn't care less who it was , at that moment all i wanted was revenge, not on those titans but on the invaders .

I cried so much on the shoulders of Hannes until i lost consciousness.

I woke up in a shelter filled with people , I was fine for a second but i remembered what happened today and got depressed , I lost my will to do anything.

"Eren , you woke up." I heard a familiar voice call out to me from the side, It was none other than my friend Armin, he had 2 pieces of bread hidden in his light blue jacket.

"Here you go, you should eat you must be hungry" He gave me a piece.

"Armin , where are we?"

"Well, After the breach on Shighanshina , Mr. Hannes took us to a shelter in Wall Rose, you see when you were unconscious another Titan who was covered in brown armor breached Wall Maria's gates , I lost my Grandpa during the Chaos too." said Armin with a solemn voice.

'If I'm not mistaken it's the Armored Titan and the first was the Colossal Titan'

"Armin, we don't have anyone to guard us anymore , me and you , we are alone."

"I-I know."

But I have the Power to turn around this cursed lifestyle, I have to continue my father's will , I'm the only one who can, I have to train harder than anyone, but I'm still young and inexperienced.

I stood up to face Armin.

"Look Armin , I'm going to join the Survey Corps , i'm enlisting in the military, I don't know if you want to join to and I won't judge you if you won't, we don't have anyone to rely on but ourselves"

"No , I'm coming with you too." I was surprised for a second by his quick decision making.

"Are you sure?"

"Y-Yes , I Have to avenge my grandpa Eren , and my dream is beyond the walls , not here." I remembered my friend's resolve to visit the Ocean , I was lucky to have someone as determined as him as a friend.

"Let's do it." I could probably meet the Ackermann daughter in the military considering that every Kid my age is thinking about this.

_To be Continued. _

**Hey everyone this is just a Prologue so if you're wondering when the romance aspect in the Summary is going to happen with Mikasa and Annie ( Maybe Historia lol) it's going to be in the next chapters.**


End file.
